


Grape Suckers and Twirly Slides

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Baby SHIELD agents - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Phil does not like ruined suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This birthday party is a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grape Suckers and Twirly Slides

**Author's Note:**

> I spent too much time looking at the Skottie Young Baby Variant Covers and this happened.

Marcus’ mom had managed to get most of the chocolate off his lapel but the little wet spot was still bothering him. So Phil Coulson, age 4 and 3/4, was sitting in the booth and pouting. Maria and Marcus were still playing on the inside jungle gym and Marcus’ mom was chasing after them but Phil had flatly refused.

  
He did deign to peak over the edge of the booth when he heard his name though. “He’s still crying.”

“He’s not crying. He’s just mad at you.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Maria scowled and Phil found himself scowling right back. “I am going to the ball pit.” She turned on her heel and headed off toward the aforementioned pit. It did look like fun…

Before Phil could put much more thought into swallowing his pride and joining her, Marcus was sitting beside him again. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He held out one of the big suckers from the skeeball game. It was grape. Phil’s favorite. “Sorry.”

“Thanks.” Phil took the sucker and smiled a little. Marcus smiled back and scooted up on the bench. They sat there forever—or at least a minute—while Phil slipped the sucker into the pocket of his jacket. “Wanna go take over the twirly slide from the big kids?”

“Yes.” Phil nodded resolutely. “Yes, I do.”


End file.
